


For the First Time

by Newance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, M/M, No Dialogue, Pepsicola, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newance/pseuds/Newance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John may have been more than best friends with Dave, but there's always something new happening, always a twist with Dave, and this time it's not bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmaid/gifts).



> This is my first JohnDave ever wow so I was chicken and didn't try to match the sass masters. It's all adjectives. That's all it is, is adjectives.

It's not the first time you've seen him shirtless, but this time it's different. This time he's not sweaty from strife, or changing into clean clothes after a shower. This time he's letting you see him. He's beautiful, but you'd never say it. 

White blonde hair, and red eyes uncovered in the evening light of his room, you sit on the bed and let fleeting glances map his body. He's not ripped, but sculpted as if he were made of marble. Tan, with brown, splotchy freckles on his shoulders, back, his entire body. And he stands for you, and he lets you look at him. He's got scars, hundreds of them, slashing his back and overlapping on his arms and chest. 

You see why he always wears long sleeves now. You push to your feet, and give him a look that asks "Can I?" And he nods, and you let your fingers trace the gash on his chest, and dance over his body like you're playing the piano. 

He kisses you softly, and you don't refuse like you had the first time. You just sit for a second, then return the gentle pressure. Your hands slide down his torso, and you can feel him trembling, clenching his fists so he doesn't touch you. He tries so hard, but in the end he fails. 

His hands are in your hair, and you're grabbing at his pants, and you both fall back on his lumpy double bed and he's gasping and pink in the face and his dark brows are knitted together. His voice is hoarse when he asks if its okay, and you only laugh and egg him on by removing your shirt. He kisses you in places you never knew could be kissed.

He leaves a small mark on your collarbone, something easily covered, but also a marker that you're _his_. You grab his hips and bring both of your crotches together and he lets a shallow moan escape his beautifully swollen lips. 

You're both naked, and this is the first time you've seen each other in the buff, so you each take a moment to wordlessly admire skin, and muscle, and what some higher being bestowed upon you, but you're back together before a minute has ticked by on the clock. 

He winds his hand with yours and brings your hips together, and this time it's you who cries out, and its his name, and you feel him freeze, but he decided he likes it and does it again, and you indulge him one last time. 

Your hands are wrapped around those forbidden swords and you're rubbing them together, and its weird, and its hot, and it feels so good, and he's raggedy breathed and you're biting your lip, and you both don't last as long as you want to before you're spilling white liquid over your hands. You both clean up with a towel on the floor, and He stands awkwardly staring at you. It's a look that you're sure he's never given anyone. Is full on love, and warmth, and some hidden feelings you can't even identify and you're sure he doesn't know.

And then the sun slips below the horizon, and it cools off as the moon says hello.

And you curl into each other.

And you kiss him gently.

And then you go to sleep.


End file.
